Pokémon: Mythis
by Shadow Unknown
Summary: Preparing for the inevitable, Verde and Tobi take on their journey through the Mythis region. Verde leaving the Altima region to progress his skills to surpass his father, the current Altima champion. Tobi starting on his journey to become the Pokémon king of Mythis. Little did they know they would have to go to war against each other to kill all Pokémon or humans.
1. Pokémon Mythis: Welcome to Mythis

Welcome To Mythis

The Mythis region. The biggest region in the Pokémon world! This grand region is known as the birthplace of myths. It holds legends beyond your wildest dreams. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Altima and so fourth are all regions with myths and legends of their own. But with Mythis, trying to discover all the legends it holds could mean the death of you and your Pokémon. This region will be helping the young trainer Verde, son of the Altima champion Midori and his wife Jade, take his skills as a trainer and hopefully surpass his father in time. Alright enough with the introductions.

This story starts with Verde and his mother Jade on an airplane on their way to the Mythis region to their new house in the Nnoeh village.

Verde: (Yawn)

Jade: Looks like someone's tired. You alright?

Verde: Yeah I guess it's from all the packing.

Jade: Well try and get some rest honey. We'll be there soon enough.

Verde: Alright.

(30min later)

Jade: Verde wake up we're here, the plane is descending.

Verde wakes up and looks out the window.

Verde: (Yawn) Well now. For a place with an airport this city has a lot of forestry.

Jade: It sure does. Welcome to the evergreen Miracle City.

Verde: Wait we're still not in Nneoh?

Jade: Oh don't worry! It's just a quick drive to the south and that's it.

Verde: I'm so ready to get off this plane.

Jade: Ha! You and me both.

(Outside the entrance of the airport)

Jade: Here Verde watch Zorua for a sec. I'm going to get the car.

Verde: Alright.

His mom walks away to a parking lot across the street. Verde begins looking at everything around him.

Zorua: (Yawns)

Verde: Finally awake I see. You're like a lazy Purugly.

Zorua: Cheh cheh.

Jade: Verde let's go!

Verde: Coming!

Verde enters the car with his mom and is now on their way to Nneoh Village.

Jade: You alright Verde? With that pensive look on your face something's on your mind.

Verde: Oh sorry I was just thinking to myself.

Jade: About what?

Verde: Well, the reason we're moving here. I mean I don't have a problem with it, it's just it was so sudden and I know dad is the champion and all, but why isn't he here to? No one challenges the champion on the the summer solstice. That's when Altima has Day of Awakening. No one battles on Day of Awakening, plus the plane ride is only two hours.

Jade: Well don't you want to beat your father any time soon.

Verde: Well yeah but...

Jade: Don't worry so much honey the reason for us moving here was so that you could become strong enough to beat your father in battle. The Mythis region is full of very strong trainers.

Verde: And Altima is full of very strong gym leaders.

Jade: Oh just trust me on this Verde.

Verde: It's not that. I trust what you're doing. I guess the real reason I'm so tensed is that I'm so far away from my other Pokémon. The only one I have on me now is Pyrion. Everyone else is still with .

Jade: Oh they'll be fine with . Besides whenever you want them he'll send them to whatever Pokémon center your at. Of course since we're in a different region it'll take about a day, but you still have full access.

Verde: I guess that puts my mind at ease a little.

Jade: Besides wouldn't you like to catch Pokémon in this region?

Verde: Of course I would, but it's not like I have my own Pokémon care place here like I do back with in Altima.

Jade: But you have complete access to them! Are you sure you're fine with this whole moving to another region thing?

Verde: Don't let my questions fool you. I am seriously, perfectly okay with this.

Jade: Okay then, so what's eating you up inside so much?

Verde: What are you talking about?

Jade: Oh come on I'm your mother! I think I'd know when something's up with my son.

Verde: I'll never be able to surpass that amount of women's intuition. Fine, you win. I was thinking of why dad's been acting weird and distant from me lately.

Jade: *Damn it! I was hoping to get him away in time before he starts to notice anything. He's young but he's as smart his father was at that age.* Oh he's just giving you space knowing that you'll be starting your journey soon to face him one day.

Verde: I suppose so. *There's something you're not telling me.*

Jade: *And here I thought this would be easy. I should've known better than to underestimate him. His father blood runs deep.* Hey hon we're here! Nneoh village.

Verde: Whoa you weren't kidding about going south. You can see the ocean.

Jade: Yep beautiful view right? I know how close you like to be near nature.

Verde: Now this is what I'm talking about! Grass, trees, flowers, the ocean. This place is amazing. What do you think Zorua?

Zorua: Che che che!

Verde: You my friend are absolutely right. Pyrion how's about you come on out and stretch your legs a bit.

Verde grabs the pokeball from the sash he wears across his torso and pulled it off. He then pressed the white button in the center expanding the ember and metallic black pokeball. He held the now enlarged pokeball out the opposite direction of himself. Then the ball opened releasing a black beam of light that then gave way revealing a small Pokémon about two and a half feet tall. It's head is like a lion's cub. Red head black body and it's tail reaches just above it's back.

Pyrion: (Yawning and stretching) Pyyyri. Pyri pyri!

Verde: Check it out Pyrion. Our knew humble abode.

?: Wow! That was like the coolest thing ever! How does your pokeball make that black beam thing when you let out your Pokemon?

Verde: Uhh, I don't know. I'll leave that type of stuff up to . And you are?

?: ? Now where have I heard that name before hmmm. Oh sorry my apologies. My names Tobi and this is my partner Joon.

Tobi reached for the necklace holding a regular pokeball and released what looked like a green T-rex that only came up to your waist level.

Jungrowl: Jungrowl?

Jungrowl notices Pyrion.

Jungrowl: Jungrowl!

Jungrowl begins to growl as the leaflets on it's back begin to rise. Pyrion quickly reacts by allowing flames to burst from the back of his palms and taking a ninja like stance with his hands together with two fingers up facing the sky near his chin with serious piercing eyes. Both of them ready to go. Verde watches and waits same as Pyrion. Tobi places his hand on Jungrowl's head and pats it.

Tobi: Hang on to that thought Joon but that's not what we're here for.

Jade: I was actually hoping that you guys were actually going to battle.

Zorua: Che che.

Verde: She's right Pyrion, at ease bud. So what are you here for?

Tobi: ...

Tobi no longer paying attention to Verde seems to be paying attention to someone else. Verde turns around to see what he's looking at to find out he's looking at his mom!

Verde: Yo what are you looking at!

Jade: *Oh he is definitely his father's son.*

Tobi snaps out of it.

Tobi : Uhh, nothing. What were you saying again?

Verde: What are you here for?

Tobi: Dude your sister is hot.

Verde: What the hell is wrong you!

Tobi: What? Look at her she's gorgeous!

Jade: I don't really see the problem here. They're just a couple of compliments.

Verde: Mom don't encourage him! And you stop talking to me like you know me!

Tobi: Fine. What is your name.

Verde: My name is Verde.

Tobi: Now I have your acquaintance.

Verde: Uh alright?

Tobi: Well its obvious that you're new here so where are you from?

Verde: Altima.

Tobi: Altima! , so that's where I remember that name. I seen him in a magazine. So he's the one who made that pokeball. Wow that's very interesting.

Jade: *Well would you look at that. He just took his first steps in this village and is already making a friend. I hope he makes more it'll help him stop focusing on father so much.*

Tobi: Doesn't Altima hold the title of having the strongest Champion ever in all the regions.

Verde: Yeah he's my father.

Tobi: Ahhh. So he's your father. So I'll take a wild guess here and say that you have some experience and battling.

Verde: Of course I do.

Tobi: You being a champion's son means you must be a challenge.

Verde: Don't compare my skills to that of my father's. I am my own self with my own strength. Champion father or not.

Tobi: Alright, alright seems like I struck a nerve there. I apologize. But what do you say we have a battle.

Verde: Uh quick warning. Pyrion is not a starter Pokémon.

Tobi: What do you mean?

Verde: He's in his first evolution stage but he's not a starter. I caught him in Altima as a wild one so your kinda at a disadvantage here. Plus he's a fire type.

Tobi: He can be as much fire as he appears dark. Me and Joon don't fear mere type disadvantages isn't that right Joon. Joon?

Jungrowl and Pyrion seem to be enjoying a game of tag.

Verde: They were at each others throats not to long ago.

Tobi: Hey you guys want to battle?

Pyrion and Jungrowl both look at their trainers with excitement and determination.

Verde: I guess this is unavoidable. So be it, Pyrion ready.

Pyrion does the exact same pose as before with the only difference being that his flames aren't even flowing out of the back of his hands.

Tobi: Alright Jungrowl let's show them what we got.

Jungrowl to returns to his former state looking as vicious as the first time. Pyrion stands there not even appearing as if he's breathing because he's standing so still patiently waiting.

Tobi: It seems intimidate doesn't work on him.

Verde: It's kinda hard to fear something that can't even touch you.

Tobi: Well we'll just have to see about that. Joon use tackle.

Jungrowl: JUUUNNGRRROO!

Jungrowl viciously charges towards Pyrion with no sign of holding back.

Verde: I feel sorry for the first Pokémon you try and catch. You can harm a Pokémon going all out like that. But you can also harm yourself. Pyrion dodge it!

Pyrion waiting for Jungrowl to get in closer waits until Jungrowl's snout is exactly three centimeters away and quickly sidesteps to the right causing Jungrowl to pass right by him.

Tobi: Hmph, saw that coming.

Jungrowl ran passed Pyrion but only was four steps away when he slong his tail to the right turning his body left using his right foot as leverage to stop and go in for another attack. Pyrion, who has just got his balance, in those few dire seconds lightly jumped up placing his foot on Jungrowl's snout allowing him to stylishly evade the attack pulling off three front flips before landing on his feet without stumbling. Without a chance to turn around Pyrion is oblivious to Jungrowl coming in for an attack. So you would think. Pyrion did a backwards summersault rolling safely under Jungrowl's body through his feet avoiding his swinging tail.

Verde: If you keep attacking my Pyrion with all that power I'll be forced to take you out before you harm him in any way.

Tobi: it'll be nice to know you won't be holding back then.

Verde: Alright but you brought this on your self.

Zorua: Che che che.

Verde: That's right Zorua it's time to stop messing around and end this.

Zorua: Che che che che.

Zorua hops off of Verde's shoulder and walks over to Jade and jumps into her arms as she catches her. Verde puts his hands in his pockets with an expression on his face showing how serious he is.

Verde: Pyrion let's end this.

Pyrion: Pyri!

Tobi: Joon don't let up tackle him while he's not paying attention.

Jungrowl in the same predicament as before with Pyrion's back facing him. Charges with everything he's got. At point blank range Tobi smiles excitedly thinking he was going to get a hit off. But it quickly changes when Pyrion disappears from their eyes.

Tobi: Where did he?

Verde: You were the one not paying attention. I told you. You won't be able to hit him, not on my watch. Pyrion's speed and evasive reflexes are first rate. One of the best combinations to have. And not only that he also has power to back it up. Pyrion Fire Style.

Pyrion's hands quickly started to create hand signs and then he stopped.

Pyrion: Pyy...ron!

Fweeehh! The flames on the back of his hands are now flaring a full on blaze!

Verde: Ember.

Pyrion used ember and aimed at his hands that are now blazing out of control. The flames have ignited his head and he now appears to have a mane of fire.

Pyrion: Pyriiii!

He aims his hands at the now afraid Jungrowl and unleashes a stream of flames towards him engulfing his body in flames. When the flames subsided Jungrowl was left fainted on the ground.

Verde: You lose. Good job Pyrion.

Pyrion: Pyri.

Jade: *Not half bad. He's almost as good as I was.* Hey Tobi right? You might want to return your Jungrowl to it's pokeball and here take this.

Jade threw him a clear vile of light blue liquid. Tobi catches it and returns Jungrowl back into his pokeball.

Tobi: What is this stuff.

Verde: Rawst oil. When you let your Jungrowl out of his pokeball and he seems hurt it means he sustained a burn. The rawst oil will fix him up nicely.

Tobi: Oh yeah I know what this stuff is. I also know it's expensive.

Jade: Don't worry about it we have plenty more where that came from.

Tobi: Well thanks, this will surely come in handy.

Verde: You never answered my question from before. What are you here for?

Tobi: Oh yeah well, I saw some unfamiliar faces so I thought why not greet these people to Nneoh.

Verde: And everything took a wrong turn when you let out your Jungrowl.

Tobi: Oh give him some credit. He can control himself better than you think. Not to mention that Joon and Pyrion were playing tag not too long ago. That battle was way more than I expected.

Verde: Well as you now know I'm Verde and this is my MOM not my SISTER.

Jade: Hey sweetie the name's Jade.

Tobi: And it is definitely my pleasure meeting your acquaintance.

Verde: Would you just stop it. Just stop. Alright this is just weird.

Jade: Well if you two will excuse me it's about time to start dinner. Come on Pyrion let's get something in that belly of yours. Nothing like a good meal after a battle like that.

Pyrion: Pyri!

Pyrion leaves the two trainers and goes with Verde's mom in the house.

Tobi: Well with introductions out of the way. Would you like a tour of village.

Verde: Well dinner won't be ready till another half hour. Sure I got the time.

Tobi: Alright then! Dude you are going to love this place.

Tobi and Verde walk off into the rest of the village, Tobi showing Verde the best sublime places Nneoh has to offer. This seems to be the start of a good friendship.


	2. Pokémon Mythis: Let Us Begin

Let Us Begin

Today is the beginning of a new day. Yesterday Verde arrived in Nneoh village meeting his new found friend Tobi in less than three seconds. Today starts off with Verde in his bed completely awake with his pal Pyrion on top of his headboard meditating. Verde lays their staring at the roof as if he's thinking of something.

*Verde: You alright?

Pyrion: Pyri.

Verde: Good. We should be safe for now. How you holding up Treecko?

Verde looks down at his arms revealing a seemingly injured Treecko.

Treecko: Hhh...hhh...

The Treecko is too weak to speak.

Verde: Don't worry buddy, everything is gonna be okay. You shouldn't have taken that burden on your own man. I could've helped you. You exhausted yourself and took a hell of a hit. Wait, oh no. Damn it! Of all the times why now. Come on where is it, where is it!

Verde looks at his sash and began frantically searching his backpack.

Verde: No this can't be! How did I forget your pokeball. I must of left it when I ran to help you. Sorry Treecko, you're gonna have to bare with the pain for a while. Hey uhh, you're a Pyrion right? My name is Verde...

Verde moves in closer but the Pyrion didn't trust him. He took his battle stance but the look on his face showed sorrow and thanks.

Verde: Just calm down. I'm not going hurt you nor try and catch you. We are trapped. Now I don't know what those guys out there want with you, but I can tell it's nothing good from the look on your face. My Treecko did everything he could to help you. But now he needs your help. Please we need you. I don't think he can hang on much longer. Will you help us?

Pyrion looks Verde in his eyes as if he was looking into his very soul. Pyrion walked over to him and opened his backpack and pulled out an ember and black pokeball. He touched the center button expanding the pokeball to normal size and ignited a flame on his tail and began to engrave the symbol of loyalty upon the top of the pokeball, the same shape of the end of a Shinoblaze's tail. Pyrion kneeled on one knee and bowed to Verde.

Verde: Really? Well if this is what you want, then I'll be honored to.

Verde moving carefully to not hurt Treecko picks up the Inferno ball and presses it against Pyrion's head. The ball opened with a fiery discharge engulfing the bowed Pyrion into it. The pokeball didn't even shake and the red light stopped almost immediately. Then on his own Pyrion came out his new pokeball.

Verde: Hey thanks, there's no way to fully repay what you're doing. Now let's see what moves you have.

Verde holds his right arm out with his, what appears to be a, watch. He scans Pyrion and scrolls on the pokedex watch.

Verde: Ember, Fire Style, and double team. Perfect.

Verde stands up putting on his backpack. Left arm holding Treecko, right hand in his pocket with a serious look on his face.

Verde: Alright Pyrion let's do this.

Pyrion: Pyri.*

Jade: Verde breakfast is ready!

*Verde snaps out of his flashback. *

Verde: I'll be right there! Lets get going Pyrion.

Pyrion: Pyri.

Pyrion opens his eyes and tiny flames started sparkling out.

Verde: I think you might have over did it. Lets go get rid of some of that energy after breakfast.

Pyrion: *Yes...m..ster.* Pyrion.

Verde: Well look what we have here. I can just barely almost understand you. You must be getting close to evolving? When you finally achieve your self training you'll evolve and I'll actually be able to finally speak with you. I'll be waiting.

Verde and Pyrion make their way down the stairs into the kitchen.

Verde: Morning mom, what's for breakfast this morning.

Jade: Morning sweetie, well since this will be your last meal here until you get back I made your favorite: blueberry waffles with strawberry syrup and a side of sausage links. And for Pyrion here I've made spicy truffles filled with inferno berry jelly.

Pyrion's eyes widened with overwhelming joy and flash stepped to Jade's shoulder and gave her a big hug around her neck.

Jade: Ha ha, you're welcome.

Verde: I'm so glad you taught me how to cook because I don't think Pyrion can go to long without your truffles. Thanks for the breakfast mom.

Jade: No problem sweetie.

During the morning meal a little friend came walking in and hopped in Jade's lap.

Jade: Well someone got up early this morning. Is it because these two will be leaving us today?

Zorua: Che che.

Jade: Yeah I thought so.

Verde: I'm gonna miss you too Zorua.

Pyrion finishes first. He licks his lips and jumped on the table looking Jade's direction and bowed.

Pyrion: *th...k...y..o.* Pyrion.

Jade looks at Pyrion astonished.

Jade: Well you're very welcome. You heard that too right?

Verde: Yeah he's getting close to evolving and when he does he'll be a fire/dark type and I'll actually be able to understand him completely.

Jade: Ah, well that's nice you'll be like me and Zorua here.

Zorua: Che che.

Verde: Thanks for the breakfast mom it was perfect. Have you seen my watch?

Jade: Oh I almost forgot. I took your watch to . told me that since you'll be in the Mythis region you'll need your pokedex upgraded. So I sent it to his lab, you can get it on your way.

Verde: What about my backpack?

Jade: In the living room. I stocked it as much as I could for you.

Verde: Wow you went all out. Thanks.

Jade: No problem sweetie, but you should get a move on if you want your watch. isn't the type to stay in one place for long.

Verde: Alright bye mom, love you!

Jade: Love you to sweetie, watch yourself out there!

Verde takes his leave with Pyrion on his head meditating without a problem.

Verde: You're back to meditating. I understand your self discipline but you don't have to train all the time.

Pyrion: Pyy...ron!

Pyrion used fire style and erupted in flames.

Verde: Oh so that's what you were doing. I almost forgot you overloaded on energy. Well, go ahead then.

Pyrion: Pyriii!

Pyrion hopped off Verde's head, looked towards the sky, opened his mouth and unleashed a burst of flames strong enough to take down a Blastoise.

Verde: How do you feel?

Pyrion: (Burped smoke) Pyri!

Verde: I'll take that as an okay.

?: Whoa. All that power. How can he be so small and yet so strong?

Verde and Pyrion turn around to see a boy around the same age wearing a blue jacket and brown skinny jeans with the top of his hair an icy blue.

Verde: Ya know Pyrion this brings me to question, will every time I do something with you will someone pop up?

Pyrion just shrugs his shoulders.

Verde: Well anyway, my name is Verde what's yours?

?: Oh yeah my bad. I'm Aiden.

Verde: Aiden? You must be the childhood friend Tobi told me about yesterday.

Aiden: Oh he did? Well I guess he would I mean we've been friends since we were kids.

Verde looks Aiden in his eyes deeply. Aiden starts to tense up a bit.

Aiden:Uh...um what are you doing?

Verde: I don't understand. You seem calm on the outside but I sense fear from you. What are you afraid of?

Aiden: What? What would possibly make you think that?

Aiden makes a slightly embarrassed face.

Verde: Don't take it the wrong way. I don't know how to explain it but I can sense bad emotions.

Aiden: Bad emotions? And those are?

Verde: Well such as sadness, despair, fear, anger. You know the emotional states you usually don't want to see others in. You know what I mean?

Aiden: That's weird and kinda cool at the same time.

Verde: Since I'm talking to a local, could you point me to where 's lab is?

Aiden: Oh sure you just want to follow this path and when you see a huge building with a red roof that's the lab.

Verde: Thanks for the he...

?: Aiden!

Everyone turns their attention towards the voice.

Aiden: Hey Beatrice over here!

A girl with red-orange hair with an extremely dark blue fluttery shirt, light blue pants with a jacket to match, and light-brownish boots with short heels, comes over and wraps her hands around Aiden's waist.

Beatrice: So what's going on here?

Aiden: Well Beatrice, this is the new guy in town that won that battle two days ago against Tobi.

Beatrice: Does that even really matter I mean we are talking about Tobi here, and you are?

Aiden: Oh right I didn't even introduce you two. Beatrice this is Verde, Verde this my girlfriend Beatrice.

Verde held out his hand for a friendly handshake.

Verde: Hey a pleasure to meet...

Beatrice: Yeah so anyway, Aiden when are we leaving? I'm so ready to get started.

Aiden: Alright, alright just let me go find Tobi and we'll leave afterwards okay?

Beatrice: Okay but don't take too long. If you need me I'll be back home.

Beatrice leaves. Verde looks at his unwelcomed hand and puts it back down.

Aiden: Hey Verde allow me to apologize for her. I don't really know why but towards other people she can be kinda...

Verde: Sassy?

Aiden: Uh, sure let's go with that.

Verde and Aiden share a laugh.

Verde: Don't even worry about it. It's pretty obvious you two have strong feelings for each other. I noticed as she came over your face lit up like a girl talking to her first crush.

Aiden: Yeah you gotta admit she can get out of hand sometimes but she makes me happy.

Verde: With that said I wish best for you two.

Aiden: Thanks.

Pyrion: Pyri.

Verde: Ah that's right I got completely sidetracked. Which way was the lab again?

Pyrion: Pyri.

Verde: Alright, well it was nice meeting you Aiden I'm pretty sure we'll meet again see ya.

Aiden: See ya. Oh and if you happen to see Tobi could you tell him I'm looking for him?

Verde: No problem. Let's go Pyrion.

Verde and Pyrion make their leave once again on their way to the lab. They came across a building bigger then all the others and proceeded to enter.

Verde: Hmm, now where could be?

Tobi: Hey well if it isn't Verde!

Without turning around Verde responds.

Verde: Yeah Tobi how's it going? Uhmm, you wouldn't happen to know where is at this current time would you?

Tobi: Sure I was just talking to him follow me he's right over here. So what have you been up to since then?

Verde: Since when?

Tobi: Since the first and last time we met duh.

Verde: Ah, nothing much really just preparing to leave, a little bit of training with Pyrion, and some unpacking nothing actually interesting.

Tobi: Nothing interesting? I'm pretty sure if you train like you battle that should be interesting enough. Speaking of which where's Pyrion I could have sworn I seen him a while ago.

Verde: Oh don't worry about him he can take care of himself besides he's on your head meditating.

Tobi: What?

Tobi turns his head to the left looking at a mirror to see Pyrion sitting on his head as still as a tree.

Tobi: What? S...since when did he? I didn't feel a thing!

Verde: Take it as a compliment. He only does that to people he can trust.

Tobi: Huh, well okay then. Oh there's right over there.

Verde: Oh thanks and uh hold on. What was his name again? Ai...Aid... Aiden yeah that's it! Aiden is looking for you.

Tobi: Wait you know Aiden?

Verde: Oh no I met him then, some girl named Beatrice showed up.

Tobi: Yeah she is a handful. So let's go see the professor.

Verde: What about Aiden?

Tobi: He'll be fine he's not really searching for me. I gave him the idea to tell Beatrice that he's looking for me so that he could say goodbye to our other friends without her so that everything ends on a good note if you know what I mean.

Verde: I don't blame him, I met her for twenty seconds and couldn't even get a word out. I haven't a clue what he sees in her but it's none of my business.

Tobi: Yeah well that's Aiden for you. Hey !

A grown but young man turns around to Tobi's voice. His hair was so jet black you could see the light reflecting off it with a small blue streak of blue hair on the front left side of his hair. He wore a dark blue lab coat with the same color pants and boots with an undershirt the same blue as the streak in his hair.

: What is it Tobi? I'm kinda busy right now. Hey as a matter of fact didn't I already see you not too long ago?

Tobi: Yeah but I'm not the one who needs you, he is.

: Hmm you look familiar. Who are you?

Verde: I'm Verde. I'm 's son. I'm here for my pokedex.

Tobi: I thought you already had one. Wasn't that watch you showed me a pokedex?

: Yes one of 's creations. The fact that he can store all that data into something so small. I did the same thing but what I used was a bit larger but still phenomenal. Now your watch, yes I have it right here. It was upgraded to Mythis region standards so all the information of Mythis Pokémon is in there and also a phone system was added.

Verde: Phone system?

Tobi: Wow man that's a cool watch!

: Here try it out.

hands Verde the watch. Verde puts it on and looks at the screen. It reads: Please say awaken.

Verde: Awaken.

The watch turns on with a computerized voice saying "all systems fully functional. Proceeding activation protocols. Now calling ." The watch's screen showed a guy in a green lab coat with orange hair looking directly at Verde.

Verde: ?

: Ah Verde I've been waiting for you. How are you and Pyrion doing these days?

: You managed to catch a Pyrion? That's very phenomenal indeed.

Tobi: Yeah haven't you noticed him yet? He's on my head.

: Tobi there is nothing on your head.

Tobi: That little guy gets around. Then where is he?

Verde: He's right here on my shoulder.

: Still full of surprises as always!

Pyrion: Pyri!

: Has he gone through the overload phase yet.

Verde: Actually yes just this morning.

: Good right on schedule. He's as healthy as a Blissey. I installed a function in your watch before you left that allowed your watch to make calls to me so whenever you want some of your Pokémon from here they'll be on their way so that by the time you get to the closes Pokémon Center they'll be ready and waiting instead of calling from there and having to wait a day or two. But don't let that stop you from catching Mythis Pokémon.

Verde: Of course not. I'm always cool with making new friends. How are the Eevees?

: They're doing perfectly fine, same as the others. When you left they were all down but everyone's doing fine now. They even started to play around again. They really miss you. I have to say you've build a strong bond between all of your Pokémon.

Verde: Thanks professor. What about Treecko? Is he hanging in their?

: Why don't you ask him yourself.

Verde and Pyrion are shocked at what they have heard from the professor's mouth.

Verde: Y...you mean he's...

: He's still a bit weak but he's awake and he can move but not necessarily walk. See for yourself.

lifts his arms revealing a green gecko with a red belly and yellow lizard eyes slowly opening as if waking from a nap.

Verde: Treecko! I... I can't believe it.

The Treecko, recognizing the voice, tries to focus it's vision on the screen. His vision slowly becoming clearer, he realizes that he's looking at his best friend/trainer Verde. He struggles a bit but manages a smile. He looks on the left side of the screen and sees his loyal friend Pyrion on Verde's right shoulder. They stare into each others eyes then Treecko, probably with all the strength he had left, lifts his left arm and gave a thumbs up to the worried looking Pyrion who's worried look changes to an ambitious one and gave a thumbs up back to Treecko. The Treecko manages one last smile before he slowly passes back out.

: Wow nothing but sheer willpower. I have yet to have seen him move so much like that. At this rate he'll only need a lot of rest and probably some motor skills rehabilitation and he'll be as good as new.

Verde: Hang in there buddy you'll be fine. I know you will. there is no such thing as a way to fully explain how thankful I am for everything you've done for me.

: Please no need for thanks it is my pleasure. Ever since I became a professor I haven't had much time to embrace my breeder side so thanks to you I have other responsibilities other than my research. And if there is one thing that I love more than being a professor it's Pokémon. Now I have to go and put this little guy back in his bed. Call me if you need anything.

Verde: Well actually, since I'm going to be catching more Pokémon I'm gonna need more of those nature balls.

: Not a problem. I'll be sending them to the closes Pokémon Center which would be along route 782 based on the GPS. Will that be all?

Verde: Yeah that'll be all, thanks.

: Alright till next time.

"Call ended."

Verde: Where did the professor go?

Tobi: Well he was observing your Pyrion then he left. Probably went straight back to work knowing him.

Amelia: Excuse me coming through, trying to walk here!

Verde and Tobi turn around.

Amelia: Well what is it gonna be? Are you gonna stand their like a couple of idiots or get out of my way?

Tobi and Verde step aside.

Tobi: Sure aunt Amelia go right ahead.

Amelia: You're looking at me as if you want something. Look Tobiscus I have reports that your uncle wants in two minutes I don't have time for your foolishness! Now if you'll excuse me.

Verde: What the hell is with the women here?...Tobi?

Tobi was still looking at Amelia walking off in a hurry. Catching on to what Verde is saying he snaps out of it with a smile on his face as if what just happened never did.

Tobi: Huh, oh well that's aunt Amelia for ya.

Verde: She's your aunt? Then that means the professor is your uncle right?

Tobi: Yep.

Verde: Exactly what were you here for?

Tobi: Well I'm leaving the village same as you because I plan on becoming the Pokémon King of Mythis. called me here and he took my goggles and gave them back then wished me good luck. And then that's when I saw you and...Where's Pyrion now?

Verde: Probably somewhere thinking to himself. I don't blame him. That's one of the things we have in common. Whenever something's on our mind we isolate ourselves to think about it.

Tobi: Have any idea what he's thinking about?

Verde: I'm pretty sure I do.

Tobi: Well since we have no further business here. You want to come with me to the entrance of the village?

Verde: Sure let's get out of here.

Verde and Tobi leave the lab and head to the village's entrance. Along the way they meet up with Aiden and Beatrice. The guys share some laughs and Beatrice was being as bitc...sassy as ever. They arrive to their destination of a crossroads.

Tobi: Yeah I lost that battle but there's still more to come.

Aiden: You couldn't even get one hit? Wow I mean knew based on what I saw earlier that he was strong but never would have guessed he'd be that good.

Beatrice: Oh please I think you guys are totally over reacting I mean come on you've seen how small he is there's no possible way he can beat Jungrowl even with Tobi as its trainer. The only way that I would believe any of this, would be if I seen it with my own eyes. Why don't you just let your little Pokémon out of its little pokeball and let it prove to me how strong it is.

Verde looks at Beatrice with an irritated look saying leave me the hell alone.

Verde: First off, my Pyrion, HE isn't in HIS pokeball. And second, even if he were here I'll be damned if I allowed us to be put in a position in which we needed to prove ourselves to someone like you. Isn't that right Pyrion?

Pyrion: Pyri!

Tobi&Aiden: What the!

Aiden: Where did he come from? He just...

Tobi: Yeah I know right.

Beatrice: Well...I...Uhh...whatever if you need me I'll be down the path.

She walks off further down the path to the left.

Tobi: Uhh wow. Beatrice lost an argument?! That's the first. Dude you got teach me that, I never knew that was possible!

Aiden: Who are you telling, she couldn't even come up with good comeback. Well guys I guess this is as good as a time to say bye so, see you guys around.

Tobi: You sure you want to be alone with her while she's that mad?

Aiden: Oh that's nothing to worry about. Actually the angrier she gets at other people, the closer we become. So you practically did me a favor. Especially since I took forever "looking for you." Besides I found it kinda amusing to see her knocked down to size. See you guys.

Aiden catches up with Beatrice and puts his right arm around her shoulders and they walk off to an alternate middle path.

Verde: Hey Beatrice! (whispering) Pyrion do it.

Beatrice and Aiden turn around to see Verde pointing his right index finger up. They transfer their gaze upward to Pyrion in the air moving his hands in signaling motions. Then flames started erupting out of the back of his hand. He lifts his hand to his face igniting his fiery mane putting out the flame on his hand.

Verde: Lions ember!

Through his mouth Pyrion released a fireball matching the size of the sun on the horizon. It started to distort ,no morph into the shape of a Shinoblaze's head.

Aiden: What do think now?

Beatrice: Psh, show off.

Tobi: Was that like, an actual move?

Pyrion lands on Verde's shoulder.

Verde: Nah it's more of a coordinator type of thing.

Tobi: Is that what you plan on doing?

Verde: Oh no no don't get me wrong that's not what I plan on doing it's just something I picked up on during my free time. It's also good for training and battle strategies.

Tobi: So that means you'll be aiming for Pokémon King then?

Verde: Not exactly but if being the Pokémon King is something you really want to do then someone's gonna have to make sure you'll be able to handle yourself.

Tobi: And that someone would be?

Verde: I don't know. Maybe someone like me.

Tobi holds his hand out.

Tobi: I guess I got myself a rival now.

Verde shakes his hand.

Verde: I guess you do then.

They release each others hands.

Tobi: Be ready because next time it won't be so easy.

Verde: Looking forward to it. But I can't promise I'll be on the same level as last time. Probably even better.

Tobi: Till next time.

Verde takes Pyrion's pokeball off his sash.

Verde: I'll be waiting. Come on Pyrion let's get out of here.

Pyrion jumps off Tobi's head and Verde aims the ball at Pyrion and returns him back inside.

Tobi: You know what? I'm not even gonna say anything, but he's really good at that.

Verde turns around and begins walking down the right path to route 782 with his left hand in his pocket and the other making a peace sign.

Verde: Till next time.

Tobi: Yeah. (Looking at Jungrowl's pokeball) Alright buddy let's get this journey started.


End file.
